


Bad Obsession

by Meshi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Cheating, Cigarettes, Cruelty, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Dildos, Dominance, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Enemas, F/F, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Female Friendship, Fights, Fist Fights, Forced Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Killing, LSD, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Murder, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Panties, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Slapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Suicidal Thoughts, Tit Torture, Torture, Unrequited Love, Urethral Play, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violation, Violence, Violent Sex, Worry, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meshi/pseuds/Meshi
Summary: It's a bad obsessionIt's always messin'It's always messin' my mind





	1. The Beginning of a Bad Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> "If you don't love me.....  
> I don't know if I'll be able to understand..."
> 
> **Important Note**  
> In this 1st chapter there isn't explicit content,the explicit things are gonna appear in other chapters. So if you came because of the tags,please consider this isn't finished yet.

Pov. Nico.

I've always thought that love is a beautiful thing that happens to everyone at least once.

Yeah, i think that way.

But I'd like to talk about my love,my dearest sugarcube and sweet coffee of my mornings.

A redhead with purple eyes and a strange way of say things,well it's more like she's not good expressing her feelings,uh,i kinda think that is cute as hell. God,how i wish she was mine and only mine,i want she with me here,there,and everywhere.

Yes,you guessed right,my platonic love is the unique and delicious tomato,Maki Nishikino,one of the best students of her class,what a woman,uh?

I love how she always react at embarrassing situations and when someone gives her a compliment. My,my...she's just too cute for this world!

But as you don't known,it looks like she doesn't love me at all,guess what i mean? Oh yeah,i think she loves someone,someone that's particularly  **not me**.

I've recently seen her with a such cat-like girl with a very tomboyish style,and such a energetic personality,yes my bad,I'm talking about that sick freaking living human cat called Rin Hoshizora. I want to quite her from the way,she's just an obstacle,a big rock in the middle of my trip,a fucking autistic girl that thinks she's a fucking cat.

But nobody can defeat the gorgeous,pretty,cute,beautiful,living beauty,girly and obviously non tomboyish Nico Yazawa!

Because I'm the Number One Idol in this bum sucking world full of shit disgased as cute and inoffensive things!

Oh dear,just look at me,I'm pretty,good body and a flamboyant personality,who couldn't not resist me? Ufufu~♡.

Recently i feel like i have no rival,since I'm such a well known girl because an idol group that we formed a long,and very long,time ago. Actually I'm 21,but everybody tell me that i look like a teenager or a kid,geez....

Well i figured that this year,i meeed once in a while with all the girls,you know... Honoka,Kotori,Umi,Hanayo,Rin,and obviously,Maki.

As i uderstood from Honoka and her two hoes,they changed of university due to a problem with money....did i mentioned this university is a public one? Well that makes much sense now.

And for Rin,Hanayo and Maki...it's her first time here. They accorded to go to the same university the three of them and now they're here. What a coincidence that i meeted again the nine Muses of Idol Music.

Ah i forgot,Eli and Nozomi came here with me as an idea of Nozomi,she want to stay together with us.Cute,uh?

So yeah,basically we are all the nine again,in our free times we talk about what career are we studying and if it's fun or that kind of shit you talk with your mates.

So that's it. It's getting late so i should be sleeping for tomorrow,see ya' guys.

**-**

The light that reflect through the window pane slaps my face and i can't deny not open my eyes because the light is too strong for a tired eyes.

I get out of my bed and put nakes my feets on the floor,walking right to the bathroom.

I just go to it and did what i actually you have to do when you go to the bathroom in the morning,so don't think too much about it honey.

I walked faster to the kitchen and prepared my breakfast,it's just a cheese on toast and a tea cup,nothing so expensive i guess.

Started eating with no worries at all,the melted cheese was melting and putting on fire my mouth,it was too hot. The tea was hot too so what's the point?

I finally finished eating my never ending breakfast and i conducted my body to my room to start putting my "uniform" though it isn't a uniform either way, but i call it that way,got it?

It was a slightly black jacket combined with a pale pink blouse,a short skirt that is pink as the same tone of the jacket with a lot of white lines.

Next is combined with long stockings and slightly brown shoes,and my hair set with low down pigtails.

I started my trip to the university at the very moment i left my house,i was walking slowly and with no worries,it's very early after all.

While i was walking i stopped to see a couple of girls walking together to a school.

I couldn't stop thinking of me and Nozomi,before Eli appeared of course.

But now i have one goal and is win the love of my brightest princess Maki Nishikino!

Speaking of the devil,guess who I've seen?

Yes,it's Maki.

Maki walking very happy-doppie and smiling with a slightly blush on her face,that's pretty strange of a girl like Maki.

But she's not walking alone,she's with another girl,well,more like two girls but I'm only focusing in the one that's being so lovely irritating with her.

The girl at her left side is Hanayo Koizumi,one of their all life friends and of course the most shy of the group,at one time i though she was cute and with a lot of potential to win my heart but i guess Maki deserve my heart a whole lot.

And on the right side is this autistic and obviously not a cat,Rin Hoshizora,god i wish she wasn't here.

I mean,i don't hate her or anything but she's being so careful and such lovey with Maki and that's....making me a bit jealous i guess.

The thing is...why Maki is so happy of being teased by this orange-haired dummie? I've always seen her with angry of getting teased,especially by Rin,but now...

I wonder if  **there's something happening with these two**.

That would break my heart,but better not think about it too much. Today's gonna be a hard day,specially because I'm studying design,i finally decided to be a fashion designer instead of an idol,yes,i abandoned music.

It was a very rough decision to me,but i finally decided this. Being an idol was fun,but i can't have relationships being an idol due to everyone's fucking sick mind,everyone thinks that idols are pure girls but that's particularly not true. I've always wanted to see the entire world smile,but that seemed impossible due to my graduation at first though,but then it changed into my hormones,i was starting to like some girls,boys....but mostly girls. I cataloged myself as a bi,but now i think I'm a very pure lesbian,after all...i like girls the most,and now,I'm in love with one.

I fell so deep in my thoughts that i forgot that i was going to the University, i started to run faster and viewed the hour in my phone.

"6:28 AM". I must have to run faster,thank god these legs we're trained after that day all the girls chased me when they viewed me buying something on the market,hahaha.

While I was running i could see a lot of people leaving their home,sone kids ready for going to school,and of course some adolescents walking together.Ah,the memories...

I kept running and i finally could see the goddammit university,i accelerated my steps for going at time.

While i runned,i ignored all the people and diriged my view in my classroom.

I finally arrived.

I opened the door and with my scarlet eyes,searched my place.

When i finally found it,i walked into it,with no doubts of who or what's sitting next or back to me.

I sitted down and waited for the shitty old man to come here and start talking.

I'd like to say,that in comparison of my School,my califications we're increasing a whole lot,actually I've gaining a lot of good califications,well,not alwaus but they're better than before i guess.

With my head in rigt position,i watched how the professor started talking about the things that we're going to do today,and while i taked notes,i felt how someone was touching my hair and rubbing my back.

I was trying to ignore it,but then that someone started to smell me and,why not? Started to touch my breasts slowly.

I watched back and it was a girl with a particular gray hair,with a strange and reconocible hairstyle.

She smiled at me and waved slowly,then she winked one eye.

"What the fuck Kotori?!" I yelled at her in a slow voice for no one to notice me.

"I'm so sorry Nico-chan but i just wanted to call your attention,ehehehe" She drawed a smile in her face.

"Well,please don't touch me that way! You can pinch me or something but please don't do it again!" Said this,i stopped watching her for taking notes again,mother of god,since when Kotori was so....i don't know...this way? My god,she would be a rapist someday,what the actually fuck,damn fucking bird.

I taked notes of everything said this professor and i don't know if i was understanding a lot,it's not hard at all so i guess i will analuse it at home or at my free time.

While i written everything i was thinking about my girl,well,not mine yet,but maybe one day would be.

I just want to do everything to her! I want to kiss her,hug her,eat with her,sleep with her,talk with her,have a bath with her,have sex with her....a lot of things.

But i actually love her,i don't want her to be my slave or something,hehe.

I'd like her to be my girlfriend,after all,she's studying medicine,she would be my personal nurse.

Oh and she have a lot of money too.

She's rich,she's hot.

She makes me horny.

I want to fuck her.

I want her to be a really good wife,hmmm....

I wonder how is she in sex?

If she doesn't know too much i could teach her some things.

I'd like to do that,oh yes.

I want to feel her body,i want to smell her hair...-

"Nico-chan,it's time to go" A high pitched voice maked resonance in my pretty ears and i shaked my head to get away of my thoughts.

"Uh..Kotori-chan....how fast is the time uh?" I said to her waiting for no response but still.

"Well,i don't know but i know it's gonna be a nice day,after all i got you and everyone here so let's go for something" She drawed a smile and toke my hand,waiting for me to get up from my sit.

"Thanks for calling me,i have to give you a favor,Birb" I looked at her with a pretty kind smile and kind of smug too.

"Oh don't be ridiculous" She said to me and giggled at me.

"C'mon hurry up Nico-chan" And magically we we're walking together to find the others and maybe have lunch together just as many years ago.

We walked together and i didn't notice how beautiful is to be at Kotori's side,she's like an angel.

If Maki wasn't my objective,she would be my sweetheart.

"So Nico...how's Design? Are you working on an special outfit or something for sell?" Asked me while we kept walking.

"Same old shit,it isn't too hard at all and i actually want to make a lot of dresses or costumes that are rarely provocative oh god ahahaha.." For no reason i laughed at my sentence and i was trying to make it a joke,of course i don't want Kotori to know that i like that type of things.

"Like some BDSM costumes?" 

Oh god how she know that I'm into this BDSM things? This birb is scaring me a whole lot. First she touched me like she was a rapist and now she knows that I'm into BDSM.

Seriously what the actually fuck.

"Ahahaha....Kotori don't be so ridiculous...of course not,with provocative i mean-"

Trying to hide the fact that i like these type of things,Kotori put his words against mines and...

"C'mon Nico-chan,it's not like i didnt known you,I've watched you reading some magazines with that types of articles when you we're on the Idol Club alone,you know,before we already arrived" Her face was so close to mine i just started sweating.

I didn't know what to do,my legs were shaking and i swear to god i was above to pee myself.

She's starting to scare me,what does she would do? Blackmail me? Fuck me? Rape me? Jesuschrist i need help!

H-Help! I need somebody...

Help! Not just anybody.....

"Ahahahaha Nico-chan don't be so scared about it,i like BDSM too so don't worry I'm not gonna rape you or blackmail you either..." Finally said to calm myself a bit.

"So...this is our secret..?" 

"Yeah,i suppose..." Kotori said with her face a bit red.

"Well i guess we have some things in common,uh?" I said to her,waiting to make an stable conversation.

"Yeah..that's why i consider you a friend,Nico-chan...not like Umi,she's so politically correct and it kinda bothers me hahahaha..." I didn't known that Kotori didn't like Umi at one point,i mean,for a moment i though they we're such nice friends.

"I feel your pain,i have this russian bitch with big tits that's always trying to make me change my tastes but hey,i don't give a damn" 

Kotori laughed a lot and then we both hugged ourselves,i felt like I'm not alone in this world at all,i mean,we're two degenerates in a politically correct world,maybe i see it that way.

But it's nice to have someone that likes the same things as you. That's why Kotori would have a special place in my heart.

When the hug finished,we kept on walking and while we walked,we topped with a pair of girls.

My fucking god i was happy at one moment.

"Oh,hi Maki-chan and Rin-chan,where's Pana?" Kotori gently said to them.

"Hi,Kotori,and Hanayo is on the bathroom,she said that we can kept going to the garden and there wait for her" My pretty redhead answered with such grace.

"Hi Maki-chan,how's everything going with your studies?" I tried to kept a little conversation with her.

"Oh,Nico-chan...everything is going very well,no worries" Answered to me with such no expression on her face,i think that's hot.

"And Rin-chan,what are you studying?" Asked Kotori to the beloved autistic girl.

"Oh,me~ ahahaha I'm studying Music nya!" Siad with such an entusiasm.

I didn't know Rin believed that she can gain money with such a thin like Music,i mean,it's not impossible but the majority of actual millionaire musicians make such shit music. But i guess I'll believe her dream.

"Music? So you can play instruments? What kind of music are you gonna do Rin-chan?" Kotori was such surprised,she,as me,never thought Rin would be interested in such a thing as make music.

"Well i can play electric guitar,bass and the drums! But i don't know what instrument should i elect as my main nya~" Such a girl.....i guess this kind of situation suit her.

"I was thinking you should choose guitar,you would be an amazing guitarist,Rin. I've heard you playing and it's wonderful,you're good at making bass lines and banging those drums but with no doubts,the thing that suits you more is the guitar" Said Maki with a happiness in her eyes,and such a happy expression. How much you like this autistic girl Maki?

"Awwww thanks Maki-chan! I love you so much nya~!" Rin was so happy about the compliment that Maki shout to her,that she almost hugged her a lot and...

"R-Rin! W-Wait! Please don't do this in public! Hng" Rin was hugging Maki and while this,she almost kiss her.

So my theories we're true,hahaha....hahahahaha.

In this moment my heart wasn't a heart,was a piece of shit,huge shit.

I was destroyed.

My god,i wanted to cry.

A lot of time wanting to make Maki to notice me and....this happens.

How's possible that a stupid tomboyish and autistic would like Maki that much,and how the fuck Maki would have fell in love with a girl like her!?

I want to kill her,i want to kill her,i want to kill her.

I wish she could die already,die from a paralysis or something!

Rin Hoshizora is such a bitch,a huge bitch that deserve to die.

"Mou~ Rin-chan please don't do it again! It's embarassing!" Maki yelled at Rin and then her maked a playful expression and smiled.

"Sorry Maki-chan,but you just look so cute when you blush that i couldn't resist such a cutie like you nya!~" 

"Well then learn how to resist yourself,i-idiot..." Maki blushed and closed her eyes while she played with his hair all embarassed.

"At least you liked it?" Asked Rin just to molest her,i guess. She's that type of person.

"E-E-Eh!? W-What are you saying!? You dummie!!" She was as red as her hair,and she give Rin a little punch on her head,that obviously doesn't hurt that much.

"It hurts nya~!" Rin patted her own head while she keep doing an expression of sadness that wasn't real,just molesting as fucking always.

"Ah~ the love~" Said Kotori while she holds her hands and makes a typical expression that you see on cartoons.

"Well,we have to go,see ya' later Kotori and Nico" Said Maki while waving slowly and she leves the place with her autistic girlfriend.

"I'm going to the bathroom Kotori,you can go buy something while I'm there,got it?" I putted an excuse just for making my scape.

I can't hold it anymore! I just hate it! I can't be there anymore!

I'm gonna go to my home right now!

I runned faster and faster,just because i don't want they to notice me.

I finally found the entrance and i guess i had luck.

No one was there.

So i finally scaped from the most horrifying hell.

Why? Why Maki? Why the fuck this autistic girl should steal my Maki!?

I fucking hate her.

I wanna sell her,sell her to make her a fucking hoe.

Because she is.

Oh my fucking and lovely god i wish everything would be just as i want.

What happened with my first idol group? They leaved me alone

What happened with our nine idol group? Disbanded because my graduation.

What happened with my father? Died.

What happened with my mother? She leaved us,she leaved me with my younger siblings,just because her wantes to remake her life. And that means leave us alone,just sitting here.

What happened with my siblings? They are already grown up,my aunt toke them from my delicate hands,because with this University thing is basically impossible take care of them.

And now...

Maki,my only one love.....

Never loved me,she love that girl,that Rin.....

Why everything is so damn bad?

I want to die but I'm too coward for killing myself.

I'm just a looser.

**-**

I'm already in home,started raining and it was cold.

I prepared a warm chocolate and cookies just for me.

I've already ate 'em.

I just wanna relax myself and do nothing.

I love Maki but she doesn't love me.

...

....

.....

......

.........

.............

................

.........................

.......................................

That's it.

I got it.

If Maki doesn't love....

Then i will make her love me.

But first...

I need to take away any obstacle.

Oh yes.

That's what i mean.

Hahahahaha....

Maki,Maki,Maki...

You're gonna be mine.


	2. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything is so beautiful when you know the relationship you have is nothing but true love"
> 
> Action between Honoka and Kotori.
> 
> Love between Rin and Maki.
> 
> A chapter focused into these two couples.

Pov. Honoka

A lot of things actually happened in my family after our idol group disbanded. My mother noticed that most of the clients that came to the store we're fans of these idol group and always bought things just to make me feel better,and that was good at one point,the fans wanted me to smile and everything.

But then they just camed when i was in the store,so if i wasn't there working they leaved the place and that's all.

It's not like I'm saying that was bad,it's just that...uh...i guess I'm not good explaining things.

If i can resume this,my family runned away from money and that's why i cannot complete my studies in my other university.

Umi and Kotori we're studying there too,but when they known that i was quitting that University they just leaved it and maked a huge problem with her parents just for coming with me at the same university and be together,i guess that was a really nice act,but i feel kinda blame for causing a lot of problems.

I just need to relax and think the things better,after all,I'm not like that little high school girl anymore,now i think the things better and i guess im more mature than before.

Umi says to me that I've changed a lot but i still conserve a bit of the Good Ol' Honoka-chan that she met.

If i think about it a little more...I'm still that dummie Honoka that they used to known...hehehe.

Like,one of these days i just makes some bread for myself and i forgot completely that they we're in the oven and then.....well i guess it's obvious but some breads we're saved...

Oh,i forgot to mention that Kotori is in love with me!

Yes,we're girlfriends now. She was so cute while telling me what she felt for me and i was like...you know..Boom!

Never in my life told me those things in a romantic way,either a girl,so i though "It's Kotori-chan of course she will be nice to you,after all,she's being pretty nice with me and such a heart warming person" so yeah that's how that magic thing appeared.

She's being so lovely lately,and she started to buy me some things and man! I don't know how i should feel...i guess that's happiness

We have one year of love right here and..I'm just happy we love each other.

-

"C'mon Honoka-chan don't be so afraid!" Kotori was pushing me against the bed while I'm just shaking of fear.

"B-B-But Kotori-chan! I'm not ready for these type of things! Let's wait a while and-" She doesn't let me finish my words because she envolved me in a warm and such spicy kiss.

I could feel all here saliva in my mouth and her tongue playing around,my saliva started falling from my mouth and i just kept going.

While we kept the kiss going all our saliva we're all over us,and our sweat was sharing.

Kotori was such a dominant one,she's so wild just knowing that this is my first time having sex with a girl.

Her hands we're getting so close to my breasts that i just started trembling,I'm scared about all the thigs she would make to me,she looks so sadist with such a lujurious expression wile kissing me. Finally her hands we're in my breasts and started to touch them,it wasn't that bad,i could say that it feels a bit good but is being so rough.

"Kotori....c-can you please be more..uhng....soft with me..?  I-It's mu first time y'know...uhng...uhm..." She totally ignored me.

She kept touching my breasts and not only that,she was touchig and rubbing my nipples a lot,while i just  keep moaning all over the room.

My nipples we're hard already and i just wanted her to touch me more,i couldn't handle it anymore i just started asking for more and more.

"Oh look at you Honoka-chan...you we're so scared about it and now you're completely filled with pleasure" She got close to me and whispered in my ear: "You just want me to touch you here,don't you?" She put her finger in my pussy,but my panties were still there,she was starting to masturbate me slowly and i couldn't with that,i just was in blank.

My mind was in blank,i couldn't think in anything more than having sex,i just want to finish already,i want her to touch me more,but.....it's so embarassing.

"This feels good Honoka-chan?" She pushed her finger against my clit and i couldn't keep my mouth closed i just moaned more louder and i was filling the room and maybe the entire house with my perverted sounds.

"Uhm...yes...please...Kotori..do it faster! Hng..." I just don't know anymore,i just wanted to finnish it but Kotori is doing it impossible for me.

She doesn't heard me and starting rubbing all her hand in my pussy in a slowly way and was desperating,i wanted it harder and it's just terrifying.

"Kotori...please...i can't handle it anymore....please...i- Ahg~" i didn't noticed she was going faster and faster and something started to came from my pussy and i was confused if it was urine or whatever it is so i was scared of maybe wet the bed and being in a embarrassing situation.

"C'mon...Honoka-chan you want more don't you? You want me to touch you here more don't you? Does it feels so good that you're losing your mind?" She was so sadist,with such a scary expression in her face,and that was hot at some point.

She stopped rubbing me and i was holding something,something is gonna come out from my pussy and i can't hold it for so long.

"K-Kotori...chan....where's the...bathroom...? I-I can't hold it..." I was supporting my wet place with my hands while I just kept on trying leave the room for a bathroom.

She toke my hand and stopped my way just for touching me again,it was feeling good but...

"K-Kotori-chan stop it! Something is gonna come out! Please stop! It's embarassing!" She doesn't heard me as before and started touching me harder.

She just wanted me to release it all so i don't have many options but....i still feel that's shameless.

"Ah~!"

I fell in the floor and something started coming from my pussy,i thought that was urine but it wasn't. I just wet my panties.

"Ah....it doesn't stop! What should i do~! Hmm~!" I was closing my mouth with my hands and a bit of tears started falling.

That just doesn't stopped and i was so embarassed.

"That's a whole lot Honoka-chan....it looks like you've been holdig it for a while uh?" She came closer to me and whispered in my ear:

"You're such a pervy girl...you cummed so fast,how shameless Honoka-chan.."

"That's why you weren't stopping! You're the perv here for forced me to have sex on first place!" I was all red and just punched her in the face joking as if i was angry or something.

We laughed,sharing our not-so-nice moment,but for some reason this just feels as a very cute situation,after all these things,i finally thing that Kotori Minami,the one that used to be the daughter of the director of my school,is the  **Love of My Life**.

She gently touched my hair and smiled at me while i just stare at her with a very happy smile on my face.

She got her body far from me and she was gonna leave the room.

With all the things that happened...this just ends here? I thought Kotori was more...sadistic? I actually though she was going to have  _real sex_  with me.

"E-Excuse me Kotori-chan but...where are you going to?" I asked,keeping my body on the floor and trying to not touch all that thing that was on the floor.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan,I'm just going to search my _special things_..hehehe~" Said that,she winked and leaved the room going to a place that i didn't known at all. After all,I'm in Kotori's house,not mine.

I don't know if i should keep myself just sitting here or going to the bathroom for searching something to clean the floor,that one part was wet.

I thought that it would be better if i cleaned it,so i get up and directed myself to the door,for leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

It wasn't too far from Kotori's room,so it doesn't take too much time for arriving.

I opened the door and viewed all the rooom in search for something,i found some cleaning objects there so i toke them and i slowly get out from the bathroom.

While i was walking right to the Kotori's room,i felt that the house was empty,like if Kotori leaved the house.

I thought that she leaved because she was going to buy something so i didn't care that much about it.

I finally was in Kotori's room and started cleaning all the mess that i made,it's really embarassing now that i look at it,but it was impossible to handle so is kinda understanding.

While i was cleaning i heard that the door of the room opened.

"Honoka-chan...you don't be molested yourself to clean this...I've would cleaned it if you like..." Kotori was a little bit embarassed and her cheeks we're a bit red,she looks cute that way.

"Oh don't worry about it...it's my mess after all..." I finished cleaning and started to put all the things on her place,when i was gonna leave the room i noticed that Kotori had a  _strange bag that was quite big_.

"Uhm...Kotori-chan...what's that bag? Did you we're to the store or something?" My curiosity was big so i asked her before i was gonna leave the room.

"Oh? This? It's just some things that i want to show you,i didn't go to buy anything..." She smiled and i smiled to her while making a sign that i understand it.

I leaved the room and i was going to leave all these things were i found them.

I did it and closed the door of the bathroom,and gently walked to the room where i was some seconds ago.

I entered the room and closed the door.

I looked at Kotori and gave her a kiss on the cheek,she smiled at me.

"Honoka-chan..~" She got so close to me that i literally could feel all her breasts making contact with mine's.

"W-What's up?.." I was getting nervous again,i guess I'm just not ready for anything that Kotori is going to do.

"Can you please...take your clothes off?~" She was playing with her finger and making circles on my nipples,she's so provocative...geez

"O-Okay...but...don't touch them too much please..." She stopped and i started to take my clothes off,i could feel all her eyes staring at me and it was so embarassing and uncomfortable. I was going to take my panties off and her just get close to me and inserted her finger in my vagina. She started to move it and i was shaking.

My whole body was starting to feel hot again and my pussy was all wet.

It was starting to feel good but then she stopped. Is she torturing me? She doesn't want me to have an orgasm or something?

"Well done Honoka-chan..you get wet so easily...such a perverted girl~" She smiled at me with that expression that I've seen before and started to search something on her bag.

I just was watching her searching and my eyes we're in blank when i see what she take from the bag.

It was a rope,and i could totally imagine what she was gonna make.

I guess I'm gonna die...

From pleasure...maybe.

She was getting so close to me with that rope,i was getting more nervous than anything oh my god...

"Kotori please....calm down...." I walked back trying to get away from her.

"No doubts Honk~ Honk~"

**\-----**

_Pov. Maki_

I was in my house,in companion of one of my dearest friends,Rin Hoshizora.

Well,now she's my girlfriend but....i think she's much more than that.

She was playing guitar in the big room we're i had an  **Acoustic Piano.**

I never noticed that she would be a great musician,though she is sometimes too strange...i guess she's better at a solist.

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Her voice maked me skip my thoughts and now she was trying to tell me something.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Look! Look!" She put her fingers in those chords and now she was playing.

She's doing it very well it seems.

She did a solo that gave me shivers.

It was magical and i never thought that a electric guitar would gave the shivers.

I'm not used to guitar solos because i like Jazz & Classic Music better,but i guess this -rock and roll- style is kinda good and interesting.

"Uh...Rin.do..you like Rock Music or something?" I asked to her waiting for an answer.

"I like a lot of things nya...but Rock is such a powerful and interesting genre" That was an answer quite reasonable for someone like her.

I'm not saying she's dumb or something but...

O-Okay why am i denying the truth?! She's dumb but...

Maybe for me she isn't that dumb..is a cute little kitten...

W-What I'm saying?! 

"I-I see...." I tried to get away hose thoughts and stop thinking about such embarassing things.

"I love you Maki-chan" She smiled and at the moment she said that,she did a guitar  riff like trying to fit with the moment.

"I-I love you...too.." I could feel how the red color started to cover my face and it was so embarassing!

"Aww Maki-chan you're blushing! How cute nya~!" She said while she touched my cheeks and rub them nicely.

"You're cute nya-"

I interrumped her words with a kiss,a kiss that i wish that could last forever...

I love her so much...but i can't say it...

I just kept kissing her while she touched my back with her hands,i touched her hair and i was doing it messy.

She putted her tongue into my mouth and started playing inside,i joined in and our tongues we're making contact.

"Maki..chan..hmg..hm" She couldn't say a thing due to our tongues making a lot of things inside our mouths.

We stopped and started another kiss with tongue. I guess Rin likes this type of things...

"Mwah...Maki-chan you we're so amazing in that kiss!" Is that a compliment?

"D-Don't say such things! After all you we're the first to put your tongue in my mouth!" My face was all red but i could understand it,and i was not disgusted.

I liked that kiss,but it's so embarassing to admit...

I hugged her and she was making cat sounds with such love.

"You're the best cat,Rin" I said to her.

"You're the best girl,Maki" She said to me.

She kissed me,and i kissed her on the cheek. We diriged ourselves to the other room for sleeping. Such as a nice thing we do everytime,i love it.

She get into the bed first and i was changing my clothes into ones more comfy.

"Are you not gonna change your clothes?" I asked,trying to gave her a little tip lr whatever it is.

"Uhm...i don't know...nyaa...coild you please share me one of your comfy dresses?" She asked to me while she hided her head in the pillows.

"Yeah,take this" I gave to her a very short pink dress that i used sometimes,it was reall comfy so i think she's gonna love it.

"Nya~! It looks so comfy! I'm gonna use it now!" She put off her clothes very quickly and she already got the dress in her body.

"It looks cute on you" I said to her and she blushed and  smiled at me.

"Your dress looks cute too Maki-chan" She smiled at me at the moment she saw me blushing.

"Come on Maki-chan get into the bed! I want to sleep nya~!" She acomoded herself into the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm going.."

I was in the bed with her trying to sleep,she's just like a cat,and i like that.

I love her.

I wish our relationship could last forever...

Rin is my love and all.

I never thought i would be saying this to her..hahaha..

I guess it's time to sleep.

Good night for me and Rin.

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
> This chapter is fulled with love and also a bit of lemon...huhehe.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if i did a mistake or something just let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope,you enjoyed or this left you hyped...
> 
> As always if i did a mistake while writing please tell me! 
> 
> And of course please remember,Love Love characters aren't mine and all of the thingsthat happen here are fictional,so don't take it too seriously (^^")
> 
> **Remember this**  
> I love every love live girl and this is not for take hate to them. Also Rin is my best girl.


End file.
